Satori's Tanabata
by Qreate
Summary: Satori and tanabata.


A lone figure sat perched atop the grassy hill, silently observing the fireworks explode into brilliant flashes of colour, fading away into the growing darkness left by the setting sun. Various scents stimulated her sense of smell, filling her chest with the scent of grilled chicken and fried noodles. The warm summer breeze ruffled her messy black hair and blew around her body. The sun's last rays poured down on her skin, and she could feel them warming her pale white cheeks. The world before her seemed like such a wonderful place.

Yet she knew, deep in her heart that she would never be able to join that world. Her uncanny ability to read the hearts of anyone around her made sure of that. Her best efforts to use her ability were only met with disgust, ridicule and rejection. The mental stress caused by being near one who could read all of your deepest, darkest thoughts that hid in even the most remote corners of your consciousness was simply too much to handle. Treated like an unwanted gift, she had been passed from one ghost agent to another and the vicious cycle had repeated itself over and over until she had rebelled against her master's authority, fleeing from the city and taking refuge in the countryside.

As a wistful sigh escaped her lips, the sounds of distant explosions and merry laughter echoed up from the village. All this happiness in the air was getting to her, she thought as she shook her head.

_This world is an illusion. This world is nothing more than a dream. This world has brought me nothing but pain, suffering, and despair. This world had never accepted me and I will never accept it either._

A solitary tear trickled down her snow white skin, silently landing on the grass before being absorbed by the moist earth. The sadness welled up in her heart, a foreign feeling so far from the anger and resentment in her previous masters.

_Yet, why, why, do I feel like this? Why do I feel like I love this world, this world that is so cruel and yet so beautiful? Could it be because of the memories? The lessons it taught me? I don't know why just yet. I just know I do not want that feeling to fade away._

"Hey, that's a really cool yukata! Are you dressed up for Tanabata too?"

The voice from behind startled her out of her thoughts, and she turned around sensing an unknown aura. An elegant figure with a magnificent rose-coloured yukata carrying a blue decorated umbrella every bit as beautiful as the one holding it stood silhouetted by the rising full moon, giving her an ethereal quality. The skin that was exposed was pure white, refracting the shimmering moonlight. She spoke with an energetic tomboyish tone that belied her regal appearance.

"C'mon! We're already late and the fireworks have started!"

"Late to what?"

"The festival of course! Haven't you heard? It's going to be sooooo much fun!"

She sat bewildered by the stranger's complete lack of apprehension towards herself. The cloud of emotions swirling around the yukata-clad princess was full of mysterious sensations she had never felt before. Anticipation. Excitement. Happiness. Concern. Her presence was warm and soothing, and she instinctively wanted to be near her, to be with her.

Radiant splashes of colour dotted the darkening sky, illuminating the two figures.

"I-I'm sorry… I don't think I should go with you. I'd only cause trouble…"

She made a clumsy attempt to duck past the umbrella, but a warm grip firmly squeezed her own frozen hands.

"Don't say that, I mean you put so much effort into dressing up! You can't just back out before we even get there! Look how awesome it is!"

Milky blue eyes opened wide in a cross between shock and happiness. A refreshing green aura intertwined with passionate shades of pink, blanketing the valley in a warm embrace. The voices of the festival-goers resonated in her head.

_This food is delicious! I can't get enough of this takoyaki!_

_Aww shucks, I couldn't win that prize. On to the next stall!_

_Holding hands with Misaki… this is like a dream come true!_

_Hm… this hairpin would look good on Kana. I wonder if she'd be happy?_

_There's so many young 'uns here! Man, just the smiles on their faces made this worth waiting for, yup._

_I-it's Mahiro! T-this must be fate! He looks so good in that yukata… Eh heh heh…_

_This festival is so awesome! Look at all the cute chicks here!_

_Kensei… when will you finally confess to me? It's so obvious you like me… but I k-kinda like you too. But-but I'm not going to confess to you! Men should take the initiative!_

_The fireworks look so cool tonight! And that one looks like a star! Awesome!_

_Why are her eyes closed right now? Is she meditating or something? If we're late- hang on… I have an idea._

The next thing she knew, the blonde girl had swept her right off her feet, carrying her in a princess hold and making a rapid dash for the festival.

"W-what are you doing?"

"We'll miss the opening fireworks display, so we gotta get there fast! And if you don't get to see it, I'll have a bad feeling in my stomach all night, and I wanna enter the takoyaki eating competition!"

"I-I see."

"I didn't do my research on this festival for nothing! This is my second festival debut and I hafta be there on time!"

"Who are you?"

"Name's Bisque. What about yourself?"

"Satori… at least that's what my owners called me."

"Nice ta' meetcha' Satori!

_Three! Two! One! Ta-na-ba-ta!_

Satori was still caught in the arms of Bisque as the two shifted their attention to the resplendent flowers of colour and light erupting in the cool night sky. For the first time, Satori felt like she belonged in this world. And for the first time, Satori smiled.

**END**


End file.
